vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Controversy Concerns/@comment-99.233.232.182-20120506154710/@comment-53539-20120506172452
Hey now, your twisting my words. I'm not saying that, at this point the page has a lot of information to support the arguments at hand and actually is a lot more balanced then it was in the past. I'm a little annoyed because I came here to edit Miku's page today as I've promised and instead I'm attempting to edit this page for the 3rd time this week. Sometimes these pages take time to perfect (hence why the "WIP" template is still on this one). It requires time and editor's ideas and they take breaks to sort these things out. We also have other issues/duties to deal with (like the fact I'm suppose to be editing Miku's page not this one today), thereforesome of us have self-set schedules and "aims" of editing. Especially the long-term ones like me, Adept, Bunai, etc. We're not random editors who come edit to edit one thing and then disappear. >_< I hear your points to be made and their familair, but the alternative is to cramming a lot of this information onto Miku's page or another. This page serves to colelct it here for referencing rather then scatter it around the wikia. Deleting the page won't solve anything but make further work removing all the points. If this page goes, the ifnormation gets put back on SeeU, Yukari, sonika's, etc page and has no more support. In other words, if I remove this today, "Reception" sections will have to return to house this informationw hile I work it out of the page into proper sections, which in turn invites more unwelcomed things with it. Please understand the page is actually a lot better written at this point then you think, its not lope-sided and has recieved a lot of attention this week. Its upsetting to see your favourite vocaloid(s) labelled here, but we're trying out best to sort this out. Some Vocaloids we've managed to removed off the list via the "Exclusions" sectio, others we're working on but most don't have explinations for what their designs are. If I reduced the page by removing the list, we get a bunch of prety pictures with no clues as to why "things are as they are" as you tried to make a point with my statements back there. If anything, please be aware we know by now no one likes this page, but pages like this that cover sensitive issues do make fans uncomfortable. All I can say is read the "contraversal issues" section and swear by you hand no Vocaloid has taken ideas from Miku. If you are reading this page correctly, then you'll find that impossible to do.Also can I make a point that the first part of the page is actually focused on defending Vocaloid designs? You may not be realsiing that but thats what they are doing. ^_- I'm goign to work on this page more today, but thares not much else I can do to it to improve it for now, hence why I stopped in the first place. I'll do my best based on what I can. Also, be aware that your point about recording "unsourced" responses could also be read in the other direction... If you can't record that you can't also record the defence for designs. Before you say anything, as I said the first few sections cover the defence, and their currently adepquately sourced for their needs. ^_- the Chinese comparison chart covers the existence of the "formula" along with details of Teto. Edit: Spanner in works, just looked on VO forums; New vocaloid, that takes priority over eveything else even Miku today. >_<